Tile Turnip
Tile Turnip is an instant-use plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2, and is the seventh and last plant obtained in the Far Future. When planted, it creates a purple Power Tile. This makes it an environment modifier. It starts as a free plant, but then it increases its sun cost to 250 after being planted the first time. With every subsequent planting, its sun cost will double. Tile Turnip can be planted on tiles occupied by other plants. It digs into the ground when planted, and a purple Power Tile with a purple circle in the middle appears in the space on which the Tile Turnip was planted. Tile Turnip cannot be planted on existing Power Tiles, Gold Tiles, mold colonies, or endangered tiles. Almanac Entry Sun cost: 0 > 250 > x2 Recharge: Mediocre Tile Turnips create a Power Tile on planting. DJ Tile Turnip changed dance floors with his underground hit "Turnip the Beet." What's his latest mix? When he lays it down, you'll feel the power. Strategies Tile Turnip is an excellent plant for increasing the power of Plant Food upgrades. It works best with plants whose Plant Food affects multiple lanes, such as catapult plants. An excellent recipient for Tile Turnips is the Winter Melon, as its high-power Plant Food upgrade affects all zombies on screen, and with Tile Turnips, that effect can be multiplied several times just for the price of one Plant Food. Three Winter Melons with Tile Turnips under each of them (total sun cost: 2250) can destroy almost any zombie onscreen. Another good recipient for Tile Turnip chains are multi-directional plants such as Threepeaters and Snapdragons. You can also use Tile Turnips with Twin Sunflowers or Sun-shrooms as a way to get a large amount of sun quickly. Tile Turnip can work exceptionally well for "comboing" Plant Food effects that effect the whole board, such as Iceberg Lettuce, Shadow-shroom, and Shrinking Violet. For one Plant Food, every zombie on screen will be frozen, poisoned, and shrunken, which can wipe out even the largest of waves with ease. In the higher levels of Endless Zones, Power Lily is often needed to replenish Plant Food that the player uses on Tile Turnip-empowered plants. In easy Endless Zone levels, refrain from using Tile Turnip in order to conserve Plant Food for harder levels. Likewise, quick Endless Zone levels (two flags or less) may not be the best place to use Tile Turnips, as the player will not be able to accumulate enough sun to plant a significant amount of them. Take caution when using Tile Turnip in Big Wave Beach, because when the tide comes in, it will cover your Power Tiles and render them useless. However, once the water stops covering the Power Tiles, they will then function properly. Place the Tile Turnips on the rearmost columns to prevent this. Trivia *It (when planted multiple times) is the most expensive plant in the whole Plants vs. Zombies series. It can exceed the maximum amount of sun which is 9900. The max it can cost is 16,000 (64,000 in the Chinese version). *It and its Imitater form are the only plants that can only be planted a limited amount times. *It bears a small resemblance to Beet from Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. *If it is used on a minecart, the minecart itself will become a Power Tile, but it can still be moved just the same. **There is a glitch where, sometimes Power Tiles on minecarts will not receive Plant Food charges from other tiles. *"Turnip the Beet" in its Almanac entry is a pun on the phrase "Turn Up The Beat." *It can only create the purple circle Power Tiles. *It is one of the two plants that cannot be planted on Power Tiles or endangered tiles, the other one is Gold Leaf. **It is hard to plant Tangle Kelp on a power tile, as it requires Tile Turnip to be planted before the tide rises. *If the player uses it with Imitater, be it the original or the imitated one, both the original and imitated Tile Turnip sun cost will increase. *There is a glitch where it will occasionally be lit up as if it can be planted when the player does not have enough sun. It can then be selected and dragged to a spot on the lawn where it will prompt the player with the "You do not have enough sun to plant this" message. *It can be planted in planks on Pirate Seas despite the fact that it burrows itself. *In the Far Future trailer in the international version, a plantable Tile Turnip costs 64,000 sun, even though it is impossible to reach or get past 16,000 sun, without hacking in that version. *The purple ring around its leaves may be the purple circle in the Power Tile. *If Tile Turnip is planted on any plant, the circle on the Power Tile will not glow. *Its normal costume resembles Bjorn's horn from Peggle, a game also made by PopCap Games. **It, Puff-shroom, and Split Pea's back head are the only plants to have horns as their costumes. *The only way to get it more than seven times without hacking is by the conveyor-belt in Piñata Party. *It, Gold Leaf and Lily Pad are the only plants in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that can be planted on top of another plant except Imitater. *If the player plants it on a Puff-shroom and put a Plant Food on another one, the Power Tile will have a green border. *The game's coding refers to it as "Power Plant." *When it is spinning, its costume disappears. *It and Imitater are the only plants that do not have a constant sun cost. **It gradually doubles the sun cost whenever one is planted in the lawn while the Imitater's sun cost depends on the plant it is imitating. *In Big Wave Beach, if it is planted on the right of the tide line, when the water rises, it will disappear. *It and Rotobaga are the only plants based on turnips. *It, Puff-shroom, Grave Buster, Hot Potato, Iceberg Lettuce, and Stallia are the only plants with 0 sun in Plants vs. Zombies 2. **However, once the player plants it for the first time, its sun cost will increase to 250. *It, Gold Leaf, Sap-fling, and Lava Guava are the only plants that affect tiles. *It is the first plant that drills into the ground, the second being Intensive Carrot. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Far Future plants Category:Far Future Category:Instant-use plants Category:Mediocre recharge plants